Ultra-wideband (UWB) electromagnetic pulses in radar systems for non-destructive testing have proven to provide higher resolution data than traditional ground penetrating radar (GPR). Thus, UWB radar systems are an effective manner for carrying out underground detection and infrastructure inspection, which often requires minimization of the waveform distortion and satisfaction of the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) emission mask on power spectrum density in the frequency range of 3.1-10.6 GHz. All radar systems generally consist of a pulse generator, emitting and receiving antennas, and receiver electronics. UWB radar systems emit electromagnetic pulses from an antenna and the reflected signal is used to determine the presence, location and attributes of the target. Due to the requirement on the emission mask and the environment in which inspection systems are intended to be used, desirable physical characteristics of pulse emitting antennas include high gain and directivity, low profile, robustness, simplicity, and low cost. It is also desirable that the waveforms contain minimum distortion and ringing, and also satisfy the Federal Communications Commission's (FCC) emission mask on power spectrum density in the frequency range of about 3.1-10.6 GHz.